This research provides for the secondary analysis of data provided by a random sample of 400,000 high school students surveyed in 1960. The central focus of the first stage of the proposed analysis is the examination of family size expectations in 1960 as stated by 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th grade high school students. These data provide for the examination of family size expectations for relevant family variables such as education, career, race, religion, religiosity, mobility, income, career expectations, and siblings. A second phase of the analysis provides for the examination of the panel of seniors surveyed in 1960 who were followed-up in a survey completed in 1971. This examination of the data will focus upon the cumulative fertility and the difference between expected family size as stated in 1960 and their fertility as reported in 1971. A central focus will be the investigation of the effect of educational attainment after high school, occupational choice, geographic mobility, work history, age of marriage, religion, race, residence, and other relevant variables have upon cumulative fertility and upon the difference between expectations and fertility. A third phase of the analysis will be the development of a model utilizing the relevant variables in the data, social, psychological, and demographic, to explain the variation in cumulative fertility and the difference between expectations and fertility. The data has already been collected, cleaned, and is on tape in the data library of the American Institutes for Research, Palo Alto, California. All computer analyses will be performed at the American Institutes for Research with the Principal Investigator responsible for analysis, interpretation, and report writing.